I Want To Save You
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: Emily,a vampire comes upon a dying woman and is drawn to her. But can she protect from all the things that go bump in the night? All Gens. Naomily,Keffy,and others. I NEED ALEAST ONE REVIEW TO CONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

Naomi knew that it was only a short time before they would find out she had escaped from the treatment center.

But she wanted to see the night sky one last time, before it was all over.

_" Come on aleast be a big girl about it. ," _She urged herself,walking solemnly towards the end of the dock

I never finished learning how to swim, so with serenity she fell black Into the deep water with a quiet splash,and allowed the water to enter her lungs.

I was free.

Naomi fell into the blackness and did not fight. She remembered the first time she had almost drowned at the age of 13,in a public pool, leading her to become a volunteer EMT at age sixteen. She wanted to save lives.

So how did she, four years later end up here?

With her training, she knew exactly how to die. It was perfect.

There was no lifeguard here, no paramedic to administer CPR,and no doctors fighting to restore the beating of her heart.

She was completely and utterly alone, no one but her and her rapidly failing heart.

There wasn't a hospital for miles.

Emily's POV

" Come on Katie, we are going to be late? Where the hell is this party?"

" Shut the fuck up you stupid Lezza, Its just through these trees!" Katie huffed. I was about to retort when I heard a splash nearby.

" Did you hear that?" I said to no one in particular

"Someone's in trouble." I say alert.

" No. Someone's dying. Listen." Effy said wistfully.

I concentrated to hear a single heartbeat. Close and erratic

Beautiful.

Something inside me awakened, It was like this heart was mine, music to my soul.

" What the hell Emsy? What the actual fuck is going on?" Katie says but I ignore her.

" Go to her Emily. She's dying." Effy says looking me straight in the eye.

How did she know this?

Following the melodious sound, I tore through the trees to see a lake,as I heard the heart began to slow down,and a not a person in sight, so I dived into the water searching.

Darkness surrounds me as the heart beat begins to fade and I frantically scour the bottom of the lake until my hand touches clothing, and I begin to pull at a shirt, then a waist, using my legs to kick myself and this body to the surface.

It is only when I break the surface do I see the face of an angel. Smooth, porcelain skin, platinum blond hair, supple blue-lips.

Blue? Shit.

I quickly scoop her up Into my arms, racing down the dock, laying her at Effy's feet.

" Emily? Who the hell is this? How did you know how to find her? She looks like microwaved shit and smells worse than any human I have ever-

" Shut up Katie and help me!" I yell, turning the girl over, placing my ear over her heart, listening for anything, and hearing nothing.

" Help you what? You are not thinking of turning her are you? If you-

" No. I don't want that for her." I say, rolling up my sleeves and putting two fingers on her neck checking for a pulse that was non-existent.

" Her? You don't even know her!" She retorts, although she had a point. Humans meant nothIng to us.

But she had to live.

For some reason, she meant something to me.

I had to try.

" Well I'm going to do something about It, the old fashion way." I interlocked my fingers and placed my hands on her chest, pumping up and down. I counted in my head, pumping over and over again. I stopped.

"Okay Katie, I need you to do mouth to mouth-

"If you think I am putting my mouth anywhere near that blood bag you-

"Just move Katie. I'll do it." Effy said blasé, tilting her head back, breathing for her. The gIrl's chest flutters under my hands and I get a good feel of her-

" EmIly? Emily?" I snap back to reality watching Effy check for a pulse.

" Nothing. Emily she's not coming back." Effy says softly. I ignore her, placing my ear over her heart again to hear nothing.

" Emsy-her heart stopped. You have to-" KatIe says

" No. I won't make her a monster!" I compress her chest more vigorously, almost cracking her ribs

She has to come back.

I have to know her.

" One, Two, Three!"

Naomi's POV

Naomi was dreaming again. It was the reason they put her in the treatment center. She kept having daydreams In the middle of calls,in the middle of saving people's lives..

" Visions" her roommate at the center called them.

Of women in strange garb.

Werewolves.

Vampires.

But's not like any of that's real.

But her death dream was like nothing she had every experienced before.

_There she was, In the middle of a clearing,surrounded by hooded figures, holding torches. She bowed to them,and they to her._

What does any of this mean?

_Is this dream my purgatory? she thought_

So this what death is,a never ending meaningless dream.

She barely had time to ponder that she felt a rhythmic pressure on her chest.

Someone was attempting chest compressions on her.

Whomever they were,would not let up!

" Probably just some overzealous paramedic trying to be a hero" she thought

She willed her heart not to beat,but this person would not stop!

_The dream continued as the hooded figures gently pushed her Into a kneelIng posItIon and produced two daggers. Before she could protest, they proceeded to cut two crescent moons Into each of her forearms._

The compressions came faster now,and everything around went black.

Emily's POV

" Come on breathe!" I had pumped her harder and harder for anything, even the flutter of a heartbeat,but felt nothing. Effy gently guided my hands away,taking my own two fingers away their position and placing them on my angel's neck.

" No pulse. Emily,she has no heartbeat,no pulse, she's not breathing. She is dead. You have to stop now." I snatch my hand away from Effy, resuming chest compressions again.

" She. Is. Not. Dead" I said, pronouncing each word with a chest compression.

Please, come back.

I need you.

" Oh for fuck's sake!" Katie using her strength to push me away and I soar into a tree, denting it. I race towards Katie about to charge her when Effy grabs me and hold me still.

" What the fuck are you doing Effy? Let me go!" Effy says nothing, nodding to Katie as Katie leans down,her teeth on her own arm,biting down.

" Katie no!" I scream but she ignores me, pouring her own blood into my angel's mouth.

Beneath Katie, my angel begins to convulse. I wrench out of Effy's grip and run to her.

I shove Katie away, growling. I hold her still she begans to seize,her heart beating again, faster and faster still it stops again completely. She screams and screams and I stroke her hair.

" It's alright. You are going to be okay. Shh" I coo but stop when I hear sirens in the background.

" Shit,we have to go. Now!" Effy says urgently.

" Just wait only a few more seconds.."

" Emily there isn't time!" Katie says. With no other choice, I pick up the still-writhing girl and we raise off into the darkness.

_Just hold on my angel, hold on_


	2. Bring Me to Life

Hey thank you for reviewing my story ! I will work hard to fix grammar issues and make sure all my plot lines and characters are cohesive. Also, I am not a doctor and this is a supernatural story. So please I beg you, don't flame me because some of the actions that happen here are not medically possible!

And by the way, I have a little contest for you all: the first registered user of this site ( sorry I can't pm Guests!) to review this next chapter will become a character in IWSY! So get your reviews in and enjoy the chapter!

Emily's POV 

We practically fly through the trees into the car. Effy and I manage to lay the girl across us both as Katie speeds off in the opposite direction of the sirens

" What the fuck is happening back there? Why isn't she rising" Katie yells and I look down at the girl in my arms. She has stopped thrashing but that has gave away to gasps for breath,her lips turning blue again. Effy leans over me and places her palm on the blonde's chest. Startled she quickly withdraws her hand.

" What? What is it ?" I scream

" I don't know. Her heart keeps starting and stops every two seconds. It's like she's fighting it."

" What do we do? I don't know what to do!" I say almost tearfully

" Emily. Emily,focus. Tony and JJ will know what to do. Wr just have to make sure they have something to work with when we do" Effy says

" But I-" I stop when I hear her heart stop again. We wait for it to start again but it doesn't

" Why isn't it starting again?" Effy tears into her own wrist,dropping blood into her mouth.

We wait for a second,but it starts fighting it again.

" Fuck! Katie this is all your fault!" I scream at her

" Me? If you hadn't of-

" Stop it! Both of you! I can't concentrate!" Effy growls. I look back at Effy,watching her eyes turn completely white.

" I have just talked to Tony. He says he,JJ,and Cook will be ready." She says as her eyes go back to their piercing blue.

" Good. Cause we are here for fuck sake!" Katie says as we pull up. Katie, using her vampire speed ,opens the door as Cook comes running out.

" Heard we got a new recruit! It's alright Emilio, I can take her." I unwillingly place her in Cook's arms as we all hurry inside

" Place her on the floor. " Tony orders and we quickly do as he asks.

He places his hands above her body,his eyes closed in concentration.

" Her heart is rejecting the venom. Her entire being is resisting it. Right, JJ." He curtly nods to JJ to pulls out from behind what appears to be a defibrillator.

" Whoa, Whoa,Whoa! JJ Are you sure this is a good idea?' I say

" According to my calculations yes. Her heart is essentially resetting itself every 2 seconds to throw off the path of the venom. If we shock her, it should stop it completely, allowing the venom to work. It's quite simply this or we get Cook to snap her neck which could cause permanent death with no chance of-

" JJ!" We all yell in unison

" Sorry got locked on. Will somebody please take off her top?"We all stop for a second,well me to shove Cook out of the way,as I quickly unbutton her wet top,throwing it to the side.

I try not to stare at her perfect breasts as J.J places various electrodes on her body,switching the defibrillator on. We all watch as the heart monitor displays her heartbeat,literally spiking and flatlining ,then spiking up again. The defibrillator reads SHOCK ADVISED but then changes to SHOCK NOT ADVISED.

" I don't know about this. There has to be another way!" I say

" It's the only choice we have." Tony says

" She was brought to you for a reason Emsy. We won't give up and neither will you." Katie says her hand on my shoulder.

" It's charged to 200. JJ?" Tony says

"Everyone clear!" JJ says,he goes to place the paddles down and then falters.

" Oh Bobbins. I don't think I can do this. There are several different scenarios of how this could turn out. Her heart could explode and she could-" I grab the paddles and place them on her chest.

" Clear!" I call out and press down on the paddles. Naomi's body twitches a bit and I look up to the monitor to see a flatline,followed by a spike.

" Damnot, it's still restarting. Charging to 300 !" Tony says

I shock her again but the same thing happens.

" We need to turn it up to 600." Tony says,looking grim.

" That could kill her!" JJ exclaims

" She's already dead you tit!" Cook retorts

"Please JJ, I have to try." I say, pleading

" Fine. Charging to 600"

_Please work_

_Please_

" Clear!" I call out one final time. Her entire back arches as the shock is delivered to her heart.

I look up at the monitor to see a flatline,this time with no change.

"Tony?" I look to him as he checks the pulse in her neck.

" Nothing." He says

"Effy?" I look to Effy who checks for a pulse in her wrist.

" No pulse." She says,smiling

"Remarkable her heart has completely stopped but I can feel the venom of Katie and Effy's blood attacking it!" JJ says almost excited,his palm on her chest.

" What do we do know?" Katie asks.

" We wait for the Embrace to finish itself. But someone needs to stay with her just in case." JJ says

" I'll stay with her." I say moving to lift her but Cook stops me.

" I can carry her. Don't worry, nothing will happen to her on her quick trip up the stairs on the Cookie Monster's watch!"

" If anything happens, I will be two shakes of a lamb tail!" JJ says softly.

Cook easily lifts the girl up the stairs and to an empty bedroom.

I turn to follow when Tony stops me.

" Do you know how much danger you put all of in? What if you were seen ?" He says angriliy.

" She was dying. I had to help her. Tony, her heart called to me. Not her blood." I say. He tries to look pissed but softens.

" I know." He says simply

" What do you mean?" I ask.

" Who did you think told Effy to tell you to save her? This girl. Her name is Naomi and I have seen the power she possesses. Her existence is not going to sit well our world, especially the wolves." He says

" Screw Mini and her pack of dogs! I'll protect her,kill anyone that gets in my way,and maybe have a spliff in the meantime." I say,patting Tony on the shoulder and walking past him.

" She will be either the savior of our world or bring about it's destruction." He says. I stop and turn around.

" Not if I can help it." I say and walk up the stairs

_Naomi huh?_

My angel is named Naomi.

I quietly open the door to see Cook sitting in a chair next to her bed. I pull up a chair next to him and see that Effy and Katie have graciously given her dry clothes.

" It kinda looks like she's sleeping. What if what we did was bad? What if she is in some sort of vampire coma?" I ask no one in particular

" You did the right thing Emilio. She will be alright." Cook says looking me straight in the eye.

" I just wish I could tell her-" I stop when I see her eyelids fluttering. Cook reaches over me to check her pulse when her left hand shoots up grabbing Cook's wrist

" Fuck, she's breaking my wrist! Emily do something!" Cook yells painfully trying to release her hand from his wrist.

" Naomi? Naomi can you hear me?" I ask, startled as she lets go of Cook's wrist and he goes flying into a wall. Naomi shoots up straight in bed and opens her eyes. I am relieved yet scared shitless to see them blood red and her fangs extended.

" Naomi?" I ask. At the sound of her own name, she looks at me for a millisecond but then throws her head back as a lion-like roar escapes her.

Oh shit.


	3. Sweeter than Heaven,Hotter than Hell

Thank you for reviews! Here is a short chapter for the weekend!

Emily's POV

" Um Guys! We could use some help in here!" I yell as I go crashing into the wall for the third consecutive time. It would seem as though Naomi is a bit stronger than we expected.

" Speak for yourself. Oi Blondie!" Cook calls out,focusing all of Naomi's attention on him. She growls,rushing towards him,but stops in mid-leap and starts to scream,clutching her head. I run to her as her growls turn into whimper. She falls to the ground,and I pull her head into my lap.

" Sorry. It's harder to do this from close up. Plus she scares the shit out of me." Grace says skipping into the room,kneeling next to me.

" I'm going to make it stop,alright? But you have to promise you won't attack anyone else. Promise?" Grace reaches out her pinky,and surprisingly Naomi,red-eyed and all,locks pinkies with Grace. Grace puts both of her hands on each side of Naomi's head. Naomi instantly relaxes at Grace's touch,instantly calming her.

" Better?" Grace asks and Naomi nods.

" Great! I'll be off then! Rich is taking me to a club! Toodles! Nice meeting you Naomi,and please, don't make me have to do that again. Next time will be far,far worse!" She says,smiling.

Effy breezes in,choosing to ignore that the guest room is in shambles.

" What I miss?" She says smirking,holding a wine glass full of blood.

" Oh,Nothing much,Blondie just handed me my ass on a platter." Cook said,throwing Naomi's arm around his shoulder as I do the same,helping her to the couch.

" Oh so nothing new then? Come on, let's roll out the red carpet." Effy and Cook sit on either side of Naomi as I kneel in front of her. Her eyes are still blood-red and a little unfocused. I lift her chin,forcing her to look into my eyes.

" Naomi? Naomi, focus on me. We are not going to hurt you, I swear it. I have something that will make the pain go away and then we will talk alright? Do you understand?" I ask, she nods.

I bring the glass of blood from behind me,as Effy and Cook keep her firmly on the couch. I hand her the glass and she takes it,greedily taking it to her lips,tipping it down her throat. I gently wipe away the spear droplets. She throws the glass to the side,and I expect her to ask for more,but she doesn't, Shockingly,her fangs retract and the red in her eyes disappear slowly,to the most perfect shade of blue appears and I am taken aback.

She isn't like any fresh vampire I have ever seen.

" How do you feel?" I ask her. She looks back at me.

" Amazing. But who the fuck are you? What the fuck am I doing here and oh not dead ? What is going on?" She says,her voice breaking.

" I am Emily,and that's Cook and Effy. You were drowning and I saved you. You had no pulse so we gave you CPR but you were too far gone for that. So my idiot sister decided to Embrace you and feed you her blood. The change nearly killed you,again and for that I am sorry. So here we are !" I say in a bad attempt to lighten the mood. She wrenches her chin away

" The change? Change into what?" She screams venomously

" Um,you have fangs and just drank a glass of B-positive. I think you have an idea Naomi." I hear a voice in the doorway retort. Tony struts in,and takes Naomi by the hands.

" I'm a, I'm fucking vampire? You have got to be shitting me!"

" This isn't a joke Naomi. You are a vampire. We are all vampires. You were dead,your heart had stopped beating and instead of leaving you to die,we saved you. Emily saved you. I know why you were in that lake,Naomi. Only I do and when you are ready to tell everyone,so be it. I know about all the pain." Tony says

" Stop it!" Naomi tries to wrench out of his grip but he holds her in his arms firmly.

" I know what happened to you. What they did to you." Tony continues

" I said stop it." Naomi yells,sobbing threatening to appear,and Tony passes her to me. I hold her in my arms,stroking her hair.

"But that's over now. You were given a second chance Naomi. You are safe now,we protect each other. I promise you,with everything that I have,nothing will ever hurt you again. I swear it." I say,forcing Naomi to look straight into my eyes.

" We protect our own. We live as one,feed as one,and fight as one. This is your one chance to end things now. To say no and we will end your life. It is your choice. You don't have to be one of us" Tony says,taking out a silver dagger,offering it to Naomi. I fight the urge to knock it out of his hands.

Naomi studies the dagger and I silently beg her not to take it. It seems like hours until she looks up at Tony and pushes the dagger back at him.

" I still don't fucking believe all of this but I am willing to try. So I guess bring on the brooding and corsets!" She says,a small smiling breaking out on her ethereal face. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding,grabbing her hand and squeezing it. She squeezes back.

" Thought you might say as much. Effy?" He says,handing the dagger to her. I release my hold on Naomi as Effy sits directly in front of her.

Effy raises the dagger above her head,her eyes changing from blue to white,earning a small yelp from Naomi.

" We are the Night Children,descendants of Lilith,servants of the Night. We bring Naomi into our circle." She cuts her own palm and traces the blood over Naomi's arms and lips.

" Blood is our life source and humans our vessels. From blood comes pleasure." Effy says,gently touching her lips to Naomi's. I feel a silver of jealousy runs through me but that is replaced with shock as Effy backhands Naomi. I make a move towards Naomi but Cook puts his hand on my shoulder.

" From pleasure comes pain. Remember that the pain you feel now will only magnify if you take a human life. Killing is not our way nor will it be your way. Do you accept our laws?" Effy asks Naomi,sternly

" I do." Naomi says,looking at me.

" Then we welcome you. So say one!"

" So say all." We all finish in unison.

" So be it." Effy says,plunging the knife into the ground. The windows open and a gust of wind breaks through,blowing Naomi's hair around her like a halo.

Effy's eyes flash back to their normal color and she falls back into Tony's arms,exhausted.

" Fuck, I forgot how much an Awakening takes out of me." She says,breathing shallowly.

I look back at Naomi,walking towards her.

" Are you alright Naomi?" I ask.

" Yeah, it's just a lot to take in. One minute I'm jumping to my death and the next, I'm a vampire. Jesus,what an eventful night." She says

" You do know you're safe here,right? Whatever lead you to this, it's over now. I won't let anyone-" I stop as Katie comes bursting in,eyes wild

" Guys! Come quick, the fucking wolves are here!" Katie shouts. The unfortunate sounds of motorcycles fill the air, and I grab Naomi's hand.

" Right. Cook,Emily and Naomi with me. Katie?" Tony says,calling out orders.

" Yeah. Come on babes, let's get you upstairs yeah?" Katie says,scooping Effy into her arms. I start to pull the confused Naomi out of the room with me.

" Okay,so just act confident. They can smell fear. Whatever happens,stay behind me. Alright?" I say,pushing some of the hair off Naomi's face. She nods.

" How did they find out so quickly?" I ask Tony

" How do you think? Mini!" Tony calls out.

So if Mini knows that can only mean one thing.

Liv,Mini's Alpha, is back.

Oh Shit.

**oooh what's going to happen? what does Liv want with Naomi? stay tuned. Don't worry,this story wont just be about werewolves and vampires. That would be too easy. Not all things that go bump in the night have fangs or tail... REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	4. Howl

Thank you for reviews! Here is a new chapter!

We all file down the stairs to see the wolf pack lounging on the couch. I spot their Beta ( and my ex-girlfriend) Mini talking to Tony in her usual get-up,leather jeans and high-heeled looks over at me smiling.

" Emily, it's been too long babe! How are you?" She kisses my cheek and I remember how good her touch feels. I look back at Naomi,and usher her forward,grasping her hand. I gently squeeze her hand hoping to ease her nerves. Mini looks between us,eyes narrowing,flashing from golden to a light blue. I stare her down until she gets the message that I am not backing down and neither is Naomi.

" Who's your friend?" She asks her voice sugary sweet.

" This is found her newly bitten and to avoid exposure brought her back to live with us." Tony lies cooly.

"But that isn't exactly what happened,is it Stonem?"

We all turn around startled to see Liv perched on the windowsill. The wolves immediately slide their hands across the back of their necks,bowing-the customary greeting for their Alpha.

" We didn't expect to see you for a while Olivia. How was your trip to the states?" Tony asks. Beside him,Cook tenses for a fight.

" Long. The Americans were a bit more wild then expected. But enough about me because we all know that's not why we are all here. We are here to see Naomi."She jumping down from the windowsill to directly in front of Naomi. Naomi starts to look down but Liv raises her chin. I let out a low growl.

" Easy Emily. We are on the same side. And you know that I would rip your throat out with my teeth before your Sire could lay a hand on me. I'm not going to hurt her. Or you." She says,her face betraying absolutely nothing.

I reluctantly release my hand from Naomi's and step back next to Tony.

" It's alright. You don't have to be afraid. My name is Liv and I am a werewolf. And everyone behind me is one as well. You are now a member of our world and you must know the rules. We are Children of the Moon and we are the police so to say. We keep the peace and from prying mortal eyes. In our world we have only two rules. Number One: Never get caught. Number Two: Take a human life,and you will die like one. Understood." Liv asks sternly.

The room is dead silent as Naomi nods wordlessly.

" You should also know we don't like liars either. And for Tony's lies we should stake you right now to serve as a warning. What? You think we didn't know? She smells of your sister's blood and I can see the fading bruises on her chest from crappy CPR." Liv retorts. I start towards Liv but Tony pulls me back.

" But I have a feeling you are worth more to us alive than dead so we will let it slide. But know this we are always watching Naomi. So I'd be more than careful now if I was you. It just might save your life for what's coming. Mini, let's go." Liv says her whole pack on their feet in an instant at her words.

"Nice to see you again Liv! Mini!" Tony says ushering them towards the door. Mini stops and looks back at me.

" I guess things have changed Emily. Looks like someone's traded up." Mini says coldy,and before I can reply,shifts to wolf form,and runs out the door.

" Well that was lovely. Do you think we should get a doogie door installed? Would that make things easier?" Tony says joking,but the room is a bit tense. Naomi looks at me sideways

" So you and she?"

" Yeah,we dated for about half a century. It's no big deal." I say,trying to avoid the subject.

" Fuck me, half a century? Jesus. Anything else I should know about? Genies? Mermaids?" She says. The front door swings open as Rich and Grace walk back in.

" Hello everyone! We just had the best time! Rich is a super good dancer,aren't you my metal man?" Grace says ruffling Rich's hair.

" I heard Liv was here and I wanted to say hello but-" She stops suddenly and looks far off into the distance.

" Grace? What's wrong?" Tony asks. She looks at Naomi oddily.

" Markings. She's, she's been Marked. " She says,shakily

" Marked? What is going on? What do you mean Marked Gracie?" I ask.

" Rich. It's happening again. I'm so sorry. I'm so." She doesn't finish as she falls to the ground and begins to sieze.

" Shit! Everyone back now,she's falling!" Tony says,as we all move back,except Naomi.

" What the hell! She's having a siezure, please I can help her!" Naomi says,pleading but I pull Naomi back into my arms as the seizure stops abruptly.

" Emily" Naomi stops

" Shhh,she's alright. Just watch." I whispher into her ear as a beam of light surrounds Grace. The light fades as enormous midnight black wings erupt from her back. I hear Naomi gasp and almost chuckle as Rich kneels down next to Grace,stroking her hair.

" She's an angel." Naomi says in wonder.

" Not quite. She is Nephelim. The child of an Fallen Angel and a human. " Tony explains.

" What the actual fuck?" Naomi says her jaw on the floor.

" Come on Grace,come back to me. You can do it. You can do it." Rich wills her,rocking Grace back and forth in his arms. Just as quickly as they came,her etheral wings fold in on themselves and vanish. Rich picks up Grace.

" She's just had alittle too tonight. We better be off." Rich says,carrying Grace up the stairs.

" Too much what? Divine Inspiration? Vodka?" Naomi says as I close her mouth with the tip of my finger.

" What the hell did she mean by Marked?" Cooks asks.

We all look at Naomi and she shifts uncomfortably under our gaze. Slowly she pushes back both her sleeves and we gasp to see two crescent moon Tattoo's on her forearms.

" No way. No fucking way." Cook exclaims

" That is isn't possible. No way." Tony says shaking his head.

" What? What's not possible?" I yell out,startling Naomi.

We are all interrupted as Katie and Effy come running down the stairs.

" You guys better come take a look at this. Naomi's on the news." Effy says. We all go dashing down up the stairs but Tony grabs my arm and pulls me back.

" What is going on Tony? What are you not telling me?" I say looking him straight in the eye.

" I didn't know then. I could feel something was different about Naomi, she didn't smell completely vampire. With the markings, it confirms it. In the centuries I have lived, I just didn't think it was possible." Tony says

" What was possible? Confirms what?" I say alittle bit on the whiney side.

" Emily, Naomi is a hybrid."

WOW! Alot of things just happened and I hope you like all of them! I need more reviews to continue everyone!

oh and here are links to Mini's, Liv's, Grace's, and Emily's outfits in this scene.

Emily : .

Mini: /shows/once_upon_a_time/cast/emma_swan

Liv: . ( what Dawn is wearing!)  
Grace: .


	5. Rescue Breathing

Thank you for reviews! Here is a new chapter!

AN: This chapter will be a flashback to Naomi's past and Emily's past. Once again, I am not a doctor so if the medical info is not quite right I apologize. There will be medical situations throughout this story as Naomi is a former EMT and the Stonem Clan's headquarters serves as a magical ER and haven for all folks supernatural. Hope you like it!

"We have just received word from The Prince Albert Center for Physical and Mental Treatment in London that the 22 year old patient Naomi Campbell thought to be missing was found in a bathroom was declared dead at 11:15 this morning." the reporter says as everyone looks to me,taking in my shaking form.

" What is going on? How could they declare you dead if there was no body?" Katie asks but I cannot find the words to explain.

A familiar face appears on the screen and I feel my chest tighten with pain and fear.

Dr. Crispin.

" Yes I found my patient,Ms. Campbell. She was unresponsive and had no pulse. We attempted to resuscitate her and used a AED to restore her heart,but due to a pre-existing condition she suffered a full cardiac our attempts were unsuccessful. She will have a private burial as she has no next of kin. We at the treatment center are deeply mourning our loss."

I tried to breathe but everything constricts.

" Naomi what is it?" Emily asks but I am speechless.

" Do you know what's going on Naomi?" Tony asks and I force myself to look away from the tv, to all of them.

" He's saying that because he can't have people knowing what he me. Yes, I have a heart condition. Or well, had." I explain

" Naomi, who is he?" Emily asks holding my hand.

"He was my doctor. He killed me."

FLASHBACK

_" Come on Charlie,open your eyes for me! Shit we are losing him! Starting chest compressions!" I call out_

_Charlie was eight years old. He had gotten his Iron Man action figure stuck in a socket,and he pulled it out,suffering an electric shock, stopping his heart._

_I was not going to let him die._

_I pressed down on his little chest counting each chest compression._

_" Hold CPR. Checking vitals." My partner Freddie says,checking his pulse._

_" No pulse. we need to shock him." Freddie says,looking grim. I return to Charlie, breathing two puffs of air while Freddie set up the defibrillator._

_" Please, what's happening?! " I turn to see Charlie's mother,crying._

_" Ma'am, your son's heart as stopped beating. We have to electrically shock his heart to see if we can restore his heartbeat." Freddie explains._

_I continue to pump his chest, looking anywhere but his mother's face. The living room is filled with pictures of Charlie._

_Her only child._

_" Hold ?" Freddie hands me the paddles and I place them on Charlie's chest._

_" Clear!" I call out,ready to press down, when a familiar prickling in my head happens._

_Oh God, no. Not now._

_I am swept into a vision again. It's of a woman carrying a baby through the woods. I can't make out what's chasing her. She makes it out of the woods to a clearing and gently places the baby down. She turns to face what's chasing her and pulls a dagger out of her jacket._

_" You're too late." She says,raising the dagger above her head, plunging it-_

_" What the hell Naomi?! Clear!" I snap back to reality to see Charlie's body twitch as Freddie shocks him,apparently for a 4th time. I look to the monitor to see a flat line._

_" No pulse. No sinus rhythm. Time of Death,12:30. I am sorry." Freddie says_

_" No, No, No! You killed my son! You killed my son! Bring him back!" Charlie's mother screams at me._

_I have had these visions for three years._

_They just caused me to kill someone._

_She's right. _

_I am a killer._

**_End of Flashback_**

_"_I was ordered to have some mandatory " time off" and decided that I needed professional help. One session in and I find myself at the funny farm under the supervision of a fresh new doctor. Doctor Crispin. He said he believed me and could help me control them. He said that those visions of vampires were real and together we could find them,helping me. But I was wrong, so, so wrong." I explain.

" What did he do to you Naomi?" Emily asks,her arm around me.

FLASHBACK

_I awoke with a start, my chest aching and gasping for breath._

_"Well that took long enough. It took 16 rounds of chest compressions and 5 shocks this time to bring you back. I don't know about you but I am tired!" Dr. Crispin said,smiling._

_I yanked at my restraints on the hospital bed._

_" Please, please I'm not a vampire. You can't do this. Please, I beg you!" I plead,tears falling down my chest._

_" Of course you aren't you stupid bitch. But you will be. It's in you, somewhere. Okay one less time, I promise. This time, how about you start breathing on your own a little faster this time, huh Naomi?" He smiles,skin stretching his face like a wax figure._

_" No,please, I'll be good, I promise." I beg once last time as he places defibrillator paddles on my chest._

_" Say goodnight Naomi." He whispers in my ear, pressing down on the paddles as high voltage shocks courses through my body,as everything goes black._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

" He experimented on me,stopping my heart and bringing me back,timing how long it would take to restore my heartbeat. He had planned to stop it again, a final time,and take me downtown where he heard rumors of vampire activity. So I escaped and tried to kill myself. I just wanted it all to end." I say

" I'm going to kill that bastard for what he did to you." Emily said,eyes blazing.

" You're safe here Naomi. And if he comes,we will be ready." Cook says,his hand on mine

" Thank you." I said, feeling free. Finally someone knew.

" So you have no idea, who gave you those tattoos?" Tony asks. I look down at my arms at the aching crescent moons etched on them.

" I don't know. I woke up here with them." I say rubbing my arms at the sudden chill in the room.

" So what are we going to do about him?" Katie asks.

" Nothing. Unless-

" Tony get down here! We have an emergency!" We all race down the stairs to see a guy with glasses and a beanie,holding up a badly beaten girl.

" What happened?" Tony asks urgently helping the girl to a chair.

" Demons. Whole hoarde of them. They didn't like my natural musk." The guy explains

" Who's that?" I whispher to Emily

" That's Sid, Tony's best friend and a werewolf. The girl is Michelle,Tony's girlfriend." Emily explains.

" Right. Everybody out!" Tony orders as the wounded girl looks up at Tony and begins ripping off her clothes and Tony's shirt.

" What the hell is she? A magical stripper?" I ask joking

" Sort of. Michelle's a succubus." Emily explains

" What is this place?"

" A sanctuary for all magical creatures. We provide shelter,protection,and medical attention for those who need it." She explains

" I don't think if what Tony is doing counts as medical attention." I retort

" She feeds on sexual energy. She uses sex to heal." She explains,rolling her eyes.

" So how did you end up here? A vampire?" I ask. She looks back at me,eyes glassy.

" Now's that's a good story. A story we need wine for." She says smirking. She turns to go to the kitchen but Effy walks out carrying four glasses on a tray.

" You know I love this story." She says, kissing Katie on the cheek. We all follow Effy down a long hallway. She opens the door and I gasp.

Everything is lit by candles as long red velvet drapes embrace the room. A huge bed and three couches take up most of the room,but it is homey.

We all sit and I sip my wine.

" You're a smart girl Naomi. You've heard of Veronica Franco right?" Effy asks.

" Italian poet,courtesan in 16th century. Died in the Inquisition." I say. I loved history in uni,but decided on becoming a paramedic instead.

" Wrong." Effy says.

" What? I don't get it. What does this have to do with anything?" I ask

" Veronica Franco,the most well educated woman in Venice,celebrated courtesan and lover of King Henry II of France. Poet and playwright?" Effy says

" Yeah right?" I say confused

" She's sitting right next to you." Effy says and I look to my right to see Emily,smirking.

" Told you'd like it. I think I something to explain to you." Emily says,smirking

" Once upon a time...

Now I couldn't just reveal everything, could I? READ AND REVIEW?


	6. AN: Taking suggestions!

So there will be 8 person cast and I want 5 female characters and 3 male characters

AN:

Hey hope everyone's enjoying the story. I hope to have the next chapter up soon but I thought I would do a quick survey of what people would like to see.

Here's what I have planned

1. Emily tells how she became a vampire.

2. Dr. Crispin makes an appearance

3. Something attacks the manor.

So I have this scene planned where Emily gets hurt,defending Naomi. I really want to incorporate Naomi's medical skills to save Emily's life. btw, how hott is paramedic Naomi?

Anybody have any suggestions?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Seven Devils

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

_We danced our youth in a dreamed-of city,_  
_Venice, paradise, proud and pretty._  
_We lived for love and lust and beauty,_  
_Pleasure then our only duty;_  
_Floating them twixt heaven and Earth_  
_And drank on plenty's blessed mirth._  
_We thought ourselves eternal then,_  
_Our glory sealed by God's own pen._  
_But heav'n, we found is always frail,_  
_Against man's fear will always fail._

- Veronica Franco

_VENICE 1566_

_" Veronica! Veronica! Please come down! Angels like you only exist up above! Come down and show us that you are real!" The men screamed_

_" We must go to them! We cannot keep them waiting Emily!" I look towards my sister Katherine and laughed,watching her struggle into a corset on her own. Even though we were the same age she often thought of me as the younger sister,calling me by my middle name Emily,instead of Veronica,my courtesan name._

_A name whispered on the lips of men and scorned by their wives._

_" Let them wait,Katie! We are nothing but mystery to them." I say as my dresser put the final touches on my gown and mask_

_" Katherine! Veronica! Oh bright angels come down or we may die of heartbreak!" They call out again._

_Katie and I make our way down the staircase,our black masks disguising us from the public. I make my way through the crowd as my instructions are to look for a handsome man in a Devil Mask._

_An angel wearing a devil Mask, what a poem in itself!_

_Someone grasps me around the waist and kisses my neck._

_" I've caught you. You know under my spell. Or am I under yours?" A deep voice asks. I turn around to see the angel in the devil mask._

_" The only spell I hold you under is passion. There can be no bewitchment in love my lord."I say demurely yet at the same time,matter of factually_

_As a courtesan you had to hide your heart and give each and every man the act of love and lust._

_Never fall in love with the man,fall in love with love._

_" But you are at advantage. I cannot see your eyes. Eyes are the window to the soul." He reaches a gloved hand behind my head,pulling at the strings holding my mask together. I let him,blinking deep brown eyes at him._

_" Now you hold all the power my lord. I am at your mercy Lord..." I trail off. He takes off his face and I find myself staring into deep blue eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but another woman glides up to him._

_" Forgive me, I am Lord Antony and this is my sister Elizabeth." He says as the woman takes off her mask,her deep piercing eyes matching his._

_" Please call me,Effy. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Veronica. We have heard much about you." She says_

_" I hope not all bad. Or not all good for that matter. Please call me Emily and please forgive me, I have heard nothing of you." I say._

_" Well we have just the way you can make it up to us." Lord Anthony says as he grasps one arm and his sister the other._

_I turn to walk when a piercing scream erupts._

_Katie's._

_I tear through the crowd to see Katie on the floor and a man in a long black robe in front of her. Before he can strike her again, I place myself in front of her._

_" The next time you raise your hand to my sister will be the last time you have a hand." I roar and the crowd falls silent._

_" You whore. You daughter of the Devil! Listen to me people. It is sinners like Veronica and Katherine Franco that are doing the Devil's work. They must be killed or Venice will drown in a sea of Hellfire. Hear me now, God will have his vengeance against Venice! He will!" The man screams as he is dragged away. I, with the help of Lord Anthony,help Katie to her feet as the Lady Elizabeth dabs at Katie's cut lip with a hankerchief._

_" Are you alright? Shall I fetch a doctor?" Effy asks Katie. Katie looks up,mesmerized at her beauty._

_" No, I am alright, I believe. Thank you for your kindness. Please,Veronica go back to the party. I will have Lord Guidici take me home." Katie urges her eyes never leaving Effy's face._

_" Are you sure?" I ask_

_" Yes. Thank you,Lord Antony and Lady Elizabeth. Please accept my offer to call on you tomorrow. Now,please excuse me. Have a wonderful evening." Katie says,curtseying and walking away._

_" Thank you,both a thousand times. I do not know what I can do to repay you." I say. They each take my hand and kiss it._

_" But we do." They say smirking._

_" My home isn't too far ,follow me" I say grasping both their arms._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

" Hang on, you met Tony and Effy in the 1500s and you had a threesome?" Naomi asks incredulously.

" God no. They are brother and sister. So I had them both,separately. They became my main lovers,that is until Effy had her eye on Katie. Then we all went from lovers to friends, the sex not needed to complete us." I explain

" Did you know they were vampires?" She asks and I look away.

" No. We didn't. Until we died actually." I say my voice breaking as the memories come flooding back.

FLASHBACK

_" Open the door! Repent and be spared whores! We are here to carry out God's will! You will have no trial!" The angry mob roared in agreement. I could see the fires from their torches and pitchforks._

_" Emily what are we going to do? They are going to kill us!" Katie says and I grasp her hand in mine._

_" We have done nothing wrong Katie. I will not run. Nor will I beg for mercy. If you wish to flee, I will not stop you. But I will look Damnation in the eye if I am to be condemned. If am I to die tonight,then so be it." I say,expecting Katie to protest but she doesn't_

_" Then we will look our demons in the eye together." She says firmly_

_I kiss her forehead as we both open the door with our heads held high and walk into the crowd. In an instant,we are ripped from each other grasps. I feel my fine dress being ripped off my back until I have nothing but my dressing gown to hide my modesty. A rope is slipped around my neck and hands as we shoved onto a platform and tied to a high beam. I look at Katie,trying to soothe her. We both look at the crowd full of former lovers and their anxious wives._

_"Veronica and Katherine Franco you have been charged with witchcraft and are condemned to death. Have you any last words?" Judge Crispano asks. I give Katie one last comforting look before hardening my gaze towards Crispano._

_" I will not yield and if it is Hell where I am to go,then I all the sooner await your arrival Good Judge." I spit out. He grabs a fistful of my hair ,wrenching my head back to whispher in my ear._

_" I have been told murderers and harlots burn continuously in the pits of Hell. May God spare you no pain you thieving little viper." He whispers._

_I look out one last time into the crowd,comforted by the fact that Effy and Atony have escaped the city._

_" May God have mercy on your soul" Crispano says pulling down the lever as the ground beneath our feet is gone,the ropes around our neck tightening._

_I gasp and gasp for breath that does not come as the pain intensifies._

_But I will not cry_

_I can feel my heart start to slow and then,blackness._

_I will not yield._

* * *

_The first thing I feel is someone's mouth on mine and air passing through my mouth into my lungs. I begin to choke and wretch,as someone rolls me onto my side. I open my eyes with a start to see Lord Athony above me,eyes concerned._

_" Oh thank god! Lady Emily are you alright? Can you hear me?" He gently pulls me up. My eyes are wild as I gasp for breath that does not come. Wordlessly Lord Antony pulls me into his arms._

_" It's alright. You're alright. Be calm." He strokes my hair._

_" What? What happened? Where is Katie? What's wrong with me?" I say,my eyes searching the room. I find that I am in a large soft bed with a roaring fire and deep red curtains in the middle of the room._

_" What do you remember?" He says,pulling a blanket around me._

_" I remember a crowd,I was being hanged. Oh god, I died. I died Anthony!" I rocks me gently back and forth_

_" Please what is going on? Where is my sister?" I say,wrenching out of his grip. He sighs and moves in front of me._

_" You were dead,you had no heartbeat,that is true. I'm so sorry, Effy and I hate to wait for the mob to leave before we could cut you down." He says grimly._

_" What do you mean? Where is Katie?" I ask. He says and pushes the curtain away to reveal a coughing Katie and Effy holding her still._

_" Oh thank god, Katie!" I try to get up but I am too weak._

_" You need your rest Emily for what is too come." He says,carrying me closer to Katie._

_" What do you mean? Anthony what is going on?" He says._

_" I am so sorry that this happened to you. We did everything we could to save you and this was the only way." He says and both he and Effy look away from me._

_" What do you mean? Please just tell me!" I roar. He and Effy slowly turn back to us and we both scream._

_Lord and Lady Stonem eyes were the color of blood and had fangs._

_" We are vampires. And so are you." They each hand us mirrors and I find myself staring at my own fanged appearance._

_" Welcome to the Coven." Effy says smirking._

_**R&R everyone!**  
_


End file.
